Düstere Geheimnisse
by Christa Potter
Summary: One-Shot [Übersetzung] Jeder Mensch versteckt seine Geheimnisse. Auch der offenbar unfehlbare Harry Potter. Und Ron will herausfinden, was los ist. Oneshot, nach Hogwarts und dem Krieg. [Original von Phoebs]


DÜSTERE GEHEIMNISSE

Von Phoebs

aus dem Englischen von Christa Potter

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charakter gehören der großen Joanne Rowling. Diese Geschichte gehört im Englischen Original der FanFiction Autorin Phoebs (Link in meinem Profil), die mir gestattet hat, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen.

A/N: In dieser Geschichte nehmen wir an, dass die ersten sechs Schuljahre wie bekannt verlaufen sind und Harry nach dem siebenten den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Schach ist ein grausames Spiel. Es gibt einen Gewinner und einen Verlierer. Genau wie im Krieg. Am Ende waren es immer nur Harry und Voldemort.

Nach allem, was passiert ist und was ich gesehen habe, kann ich keine Angst mehr davor haben, seinen Namen auszusprechen.

Wie ich schon sagte, es war egal, mit welchem Zug wir begannen. Alle waren nur Springer, Türme, Könige, Königinnen und vor allem Bauern. Am Ende blieben _immer_ nur Harry und Voldemort übrig.

Als ich erkannte, welche Ähnlichkeit Schach mit dem Krieg hat, fühlte ich mich schrecklich. Wenn es um Spaß geht, konnte mich keiner schlagen, und ich sage das nicht, um arrogant zu wirken. Es ist die Wahrheit und ich habe es oft genug bewiesen. Harry war hingegen der Meister des Schachs, das ich gerne als das wahre Schach bezeichne, das, das wichtig war. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, und eines, das er nicht gewinnen konnte, egal, ob er den letzten Zug machte oder nicht. Es war eine Situation, in der man nur verlieren konnte, und nicht einmal ich hätte es besser machen können.

Am Beginn sagt dir keiner, was zum Schachspielen gehört und wie viel Geschick man wirklich braucht, um ein Meister zu sein. Ich habe es als Spiel betrachtet. Harry hat es als Schlachtfeld betrachtet. Egal wie man es macht, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, ein Spiel zu spielen.

Kühl und berechnend.

Habt ihr euch schon jemals gefragt, warum Hermine kein einziges Spiel gegen mich gewonnen hat? Es war nicht, weil sie nicht genug Verstand hat. Nein, das war es _sicher_ nicht. Es war mehr die Tatsache, dass sie weniger über eine gute Strategie nachdachte, als über das Gewinnen, über das Verlangen, zu gewinnen. Ich bin vielleicht nicht der cleverste Zauberer, aber ich verstehe Schach, genauso wie ich alle Details über die Chudley Cannons und ihre Spieler weiß. Hermine erkannte so wie viele andere nicht, dass sie schon verloren hatte, bevor das Spiel begann. Viele erlauben, dass ihre Emotionen sie vom Spiel ablenken und viele lassen das zu, wenn sie darüber nachdenken, mich zu schlagen, anstatt ihren nächsten Schritt zu planen.

Harry lernte später, was ich schon seit Jahren gewusst hatte – das Geheimnis eines großen Meisters. Es war nicht schwierig. Eigentlich hätte es sogar verdammt offensichtlich sein sollen.

Zu gewinnen bedeutet, sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Auf das _Hier._ Auf das _Jetzt._ Die Konsequenzen eines jedes Zuges sehen und sich auf jede Bewegung des Gegners zu konzentrieren. Und dann versuchen, das Muster und die Fehler in der Strategie des Gegners zu finden. Sich auf andere Dinge, wie das Ende des Spiels und die Phantasien zu konzentrieren, die vielleicht gar nicht wahr werden, ist der größte Fehler, den ein Spieler machen kann.

Zum Glück – nein, nicht zum Glück, _klugerweise,_ hat Harry diesen Fehler nie gemacht. Er ließ all das hinter sich, als er die Herausforderung auf Leben und Tod annahm. Er war der König und um zu gewinnen, musste er den anderen König töten.

Es war eins oder zwei. Dies oder das. Ja oder nein. Schwarz oder weiß.

Dazwischen gab es nichts. Das Konzept könnte eigentlich nicht einfacher sein. Die Ausführung könnte eigentlich nicht komplizierte und komplexer sein.

Und Harry kam besser damit klar, als wir anderen es uns je hätten vorstellen können und überraschte viele von uns. Er lernte über viele Jahre hinweg Überraschungen zu schätzen. Das half ihm sicher dabei, gewisse dunkle Charakter los zu werden. Sogar ich war überrascht, oder eher beeindruckt von all dem, was Harry entschlossen war zu lernen und, mehr als alles andere, zu opfern, um dieses Spiel zu gewinnen. Er wurde von anderen und von sich selbst zum perfekten Anführer in diesem Krieg und zum würdigen Helden geformt. Meistens waren wir es jedoch, die es nicht würdig waren, ihn zu haben.

Hermine und ich waren einige der wenigen, die keine Opfer in diesem Alles-oder-nichts Krieg waren. Das Spiel war spektakulär, mit gerissenen Zügen auf beiden Seiten. Das Ergebnis war erstaunlich knapp, so knapp, dass ein Fehler von ihm das Ende des Spiels für unsere Seite bedeutet hätte. Wie ich vorher schon sagte, es war eine Situation, in der man nur verlieren konnte. Ich wollte weinen, aber ich wollte auch über die Grausamkeit von all dem lachen.

Aber der Gedanke, dass er verlieren könnte, kam mir niemals. Und diese Abwesenheit von Zweifel kam nicht davon, dass ich sein bester Freund war und sie war auch kein Produkt der Medien. Es war nur, weil er Harry war. Ich wusste, wer er war, was er bereit war, zu tun, und wenn ich nur einen Teil seiner Zielstrebigkeit hätte, wäre ich glücklich gestorben, weil ich es ehrlich versucht hatte. Aber obwohl ich all dies wusste, obwohl ich nie an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelte, war ich dennoch geschockt, als er es getan hatte. Diesmal war ich mehr als froh, nur ein Bauer und nicht der König zu sein. Harry war genauso gerissen, genauso berechnend und genauso manipulierend wie sein Gegner. Sie beide kannten das Spiel gut, aber Voldemort hatte den größten Fehler als Schachspieler.

Er machten diesen einen Fehler, den ein Schachspieler begehen kann – er ließ sich durch die Zukunft ablenken. Als er erkannte, dass sein Kopf nicht mehr beim Spiel war, hatte Harry seinen König bereits vom Spielfeld geschleppt und das magische Wort gesagt.

Schachmatt.

Voldemort verlor endlich. Harry Potter war der Gewinner.

Das Gewicht der Sorge fiel von meinen Schultern und ich fühlte, wie dieses unbeschreibbare Gefühl des Glücks in meiner Brust schwoll. Aber wenn ich Harry ansah versickerte ein Teil des Glücks sofort. Er war während dem Kampf kalt gewesen, es war nötig. Was mir aber richtige Sorgen bereitete war, dass er sich nicht veränderte, als alles vorbei war.

Obwohl unsere Entstellungen während dem Spiel sehr ähnlich gewesen waren, klafften sie später auseinander. Normalerweise jubele ich und reibe meinem Gegner den Sieg unter die Nase und mache danach normal weiter. Harry? Er schien nicht loslassen zu können. Er entspannte sich nicht oder fühlte sich besser als vor der Herausforderung.

Seit damals habe ich mich immer gefragt, wie viel ihm der Krieg abverlangt hat.

Für ihn war es kein Sieg. Es war nicht vorbei.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte das früher erkannt, aber leider kann Harry der beste Schauspieler sein, wenn es seinen Zwecken dient. Und ich schäme mich zugeben zu müssen, dass ich ein schlechter Beobachter sein kann, wenn es um meinen sogenannten besten Freund geht. Dafür musste ich bitter bezahlen. Wir alle.

Man könnte sagen, dass ich das komplette Gegenteil von Harry war. Er war steinreich und es war ihm egal; ich war arm wie eine Kirchenmaus und machte mir zu viele Sorgen darüber. Er war immer selbstlos; ich war irgendwie selbstsüchtiger. Er wollte ein unauffälliger, kleiner Punkt auf der Landkarte sein; ich wollte das Gesicht auf den Quidditch Postern sein. Er ließ jeden vor ihm sein und es machte ihm nichts aus, wenn er der Letzte war; ich halte es jedoch nicht mehr aus, der Vorletzte zu sein. Harrys Ruhm stieg ihm nie zu Kopf; mir steigt jeglicher Ruhm zu Kopf.

Diese Qualitäten machten ihm zum idealen Helden, und egal, was Harry immer sagte, er war nie etwas anderes.

Es war mein Glück, dass ich sein bester Freund war. Vielleicht haben ein paar dieser Qualitäten auf mich abgefärbt, weil ich inzwischen sogar selbst weiß, dass ich ein Mistkerl sein kann.

Man könnte sich jetzt natürlich fragen, warum ich nicht früher erkannte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, wenn ich doch so viel über ihn wusste. Nun, wie ich vorhin schon sagte, Harry kann ein verdammt guter Schauspieler sein. Und er hat durch sein hartes Leben schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass es nicht klug ist, wenn man sein Herz offen trägt. Wenn er seine private, mysteriöse Natur mit dem richtigen Ansporn verband, hatte er kein Problem damit, diejenigen in seiner Nähe zu täuschen – sogar die ihm am Nächsten waren.

Das lässt die Frage aufkommen, wie viel von sich selbst er uns sehen lässt und wie viel er für sich behält. Ich habe mich das oft gefragt.

Oh ja, Harry war eindeutig ein _brillanter_ Schauspieler. So verdammt genial, dass er es sogar geschafft hat, sich selbst zum Narren zu halten.

_Das_ nenne ich Schauspielerei.

----- ----- -----

Harry saß im neu erbauten Gebäude des Tropfenden Kessels, gelassen ein Butterbier trinkend und in der anderen Hand ein Buch. Jedes Auge in der Winkelgasse war auf den Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren gerichtet, der lässig in einer Ecke der Bar saß. Eine Menge versammelte sich draußen; einige drückten die Nase gegen das Fenster, um einen Blick auf Den Retter erhaschen zu können.

Harry nahm nur einen weiteren Schluck vom Butterbier, wobei seine Augen nie die Seiten des Buches verließen. Die Menschen waren zufrieden, ihn aus der Entfernung zu beobachten, und diejenigen in der Bar versuchten, nicht allzu auffällig zu starren. Harry war entweder so gefesselt von seinem Buch, dass er sie nicht bemerkte, oder aber er ignorierte einfach die neugierige Blicke, die er sein ganzes Leben lang ertragen musste. Obwohl er so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, traute sich niemand, seine Privatsphäre zu stören. Keiner hatte den Mut.

Wenn Harry zuvor eine Berühmtheit gewesen war, so war er jetzt eine Legende.

Der Unterschied zwischen den beiden war, dass man einer Legende Respekt zeigt. Man belagert keine Legende, besonders nicht, wenn ihn die Aura eines Unnahbaren umgibt.

Zum Glück sahen ihn nicht alle von uns so, sonst wäre er ein sehr einsamer Mensch.

„Hey, Harry, tut mir Leid, dass wir zu spät sind."

Harry hob den Blick von seinem Buch und lächelte sanft. Unsere Ankunft schien ein paar Zuseher aus ihrer Trance gerissen zu haben.

„Kein Problem", sagte Harry.

Hermine und ich setzten uns.

Harry bedeutete dem Barmann mit zwei Fingern und fast sofort erschienen zwei Butterbiere auf dem Tisch. Er legte ein Lesezeichen auf die Seite, die er gerade las, schloss das Buch und legte es neben sich auf den Tisch.

„Du siehst gut aus, Hermine."

„Du auch, Harry."

„Und Ron, du siehst genauso aus wie immer."

„Und was soll das jetzt heißen?", fragte ich mit gespieltem Ärger.

„Nichts, Ron", lachte er und wusste, dass ich wegen seinem Kommentar nicht beleidigt war.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Hermine besser aussehen sollte. Wir haben uns doch erst letzte Woche getroffen. Sie sieht nicht anders aus als beim letzten mal."

In diesem Moment bekam ich von Hermine einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Harry beobachtete uns belustigt.

„Bist du sicher, Ron?", fragte er und gab mir die Chance, mich in ein besseres Licht zu stellen.

Ich sah Hermine an. Ihre braunen Haare waren buschig wie immer, ihre Augen hatten die gleiche Farbe wie bei unserem letzten Treffen, ihr Umhang ... VERDAMMT NOCH MAL. Wie zum _Teufel_ konnte mir das entgehen? Harry sah meine Reaktion und lachte wieder.

„Halt den Mund, Harry!"

Hermine wurde rot, während ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden konnte. Sie trug ein Kleid. Sogar ein ziemlich hübsches.

„Hör auf, Ron", sagte sie; sie fühlte sich eindeutig unbehaglich.

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu, während ich versuchte, mein Gesicht zu kühlen. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte ich sie noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen ... auch, wenn es schon Jahre her war. Aber zurück zu Harry ... ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, dass er genauso aussah wie bei unserem letzten Treffen. Verdammt, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich ein Mensch in einer einzigen Woche so sehr verändern konnte wie er.

Das war unsere Sache. Unsere Art, in Kontakt zu bleiben. Wir trafen uns einen Tag jede Woche, um zu reden und zu sehen, was in den Leben der anderen los war. Das war die eigentliche Idee. Aber hauptsächlich wollten Hermine und ich ein Auge auf Harry werfen und sicher gehen, dass er sich nicht nur in seinem Haus einschloss. Ich wünschte, dass wir uns öfter als einmal pro Woche treffen konnten. Außer diesen Treffen wusste keiner von uns, was genau Harry mit seiner Zeit anstellte, wenn er nicht bei der Arbeit war.

Unauffällig studierte ich das Aussehen meines besten Freundes. Er hatte das gleiche unordentliche, ich-bin-gerade-erst-aufgestanden Haar, das die Mädchen immer verrückt machte (und es wahrscheinlich noch immer schafft), und die gleichen hellgrünen Augen, die angeblich jedes Mädchen zum Schmelzen bringen konnten. Das sind aber nicht meine Worte. Jedenfalls trug er einen ausgebeulten Umhang und Jeans, die Hermine und mich jedoch nicht täuschten. Der Mann war so dünn wie ein Besenstiel. Falls er noch dünner würde, würde er in seinem Umhang verloren gehen. Sogar ich konnte sehen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, obwohl er uns immer mit einem lockeren Lächeln begrüßt.

Mum beschwerte sich, dass sie Harry nicht oft genug sah. Er war im Fuchsbau immer willkommen, aber er nahm die Einladungen zum Abendessen fast nie an. Nach dem Krieg hatte Mum ihn sogar eingeladen, bei uns zu wohnen, aber natürlich lehnte er ab und sagte, dass er nicht stören oder unsere Großzügigkeit ausnutzen wollte.

Das war genau die Antwort, die ich von Harry erwartet hatte. Ich meine, er war kein Kind mehr. Er konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen und wer würde überhaupt bei meiner verrückten Familie wohnen wollen? Ich gebe ihm keine Schuld. Er würde keinen ruhigen Augenblick mehr haben, wenn meine Mum dauernd um ihn herum schwirrt - und glaubt mir, das würde sie tun.

Also verstehe ich das. Nicht bei meiner Familie wohnen wollen und so. Aber manchmal verstehe ich ihn einfach nicht, und warum er sich so benimmt. Wir drei sind uns immer nahe gestanden. Obwohl wir diese wöchentlichen Treffen haben, bekomme ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Harry nur kam, weil wir ihn darum baten. Er war oft so zurückgezogen. Es gab Momente, in denen Hermine und ich einfach wussten, dass er kein Wort von dem hörte, was wir sagten. Es war, als wären seine Gedanken an einem Ort weit, weit weg von der Realität und von uns. Ich fürchte, dass wir uns ohne unsere Hartnäckigkeit immer seltener sehen würden. Der Krieg war vorbei und wir waren nicht länger Gefahr, nur weil wir seine Freunde waren. Also, warum besteht er darauf, so isoliert zu leben?

Ich will mich nicht wie ein Verrückter anhören, aber Harry ist wie eine Zwiebel. Es gibt bei ihm einfach viel zu viele Schickten und man fragt sich, ob man irgendwann bis zur Mitte vordringen wird. Als sein bester Freund und jemand, der sich um ihn Sorgen macht, will ich herausfinden, was ihn so beschäftigt und warum er um alle herum eine Show abzieht.

Meine Brüder und besonders Hermine erinnern mich täglich daran, wie dumm ich sein kann. Aber egal, wie sehr sie Recht haben, ich bin nicht so dumm, dass ich nicht merke, dass mit meinem besten Freund etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich bin nicht der ignorante Mistkerl, der ich damals in Hogwarts war. Und die Wahrheit ist, dass Harry nicht der einzige ist, der erwachsen wurde. Wenn man der beste Freund von jemandem ist, der einmal die Welt retten soll, passiert so etwas.

Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich in den Jahren unserer engen Freundschaft gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass man bei Harry wirklich hartnäckig sein muss.

Ich bin bekannt dafür, dass ich stur bin – und laut Hermine ist das bei mir nicht gut. Sie glaubte, dass der Grund für unsere häufigen Streite zum Teil meine Sturheit war. Nun, stellt euch jemanden vor, der noch sturer ist. Ja, das ist Harry, der noch zehnmal schlimmer ist.

Ich denke, dass in diesem Fall meine Sturheit eine gute Sache ist, auch wenn sie Harry bei weitem nicht das Wasser reichen kann. Und außerdem habe ich Hermine als Unterstützung, denn während der vielen Jahre hat sie bewiesen, dass sie kein leichter Gegner war. Wenn sie es wäre, hätten unsere Streitereien niemals so lange gedauert wie es üblich war.

Die Sache ist die: wir haben den Krieg vor einem Jahr gewonnen. Die meisten von uns haben ihn hinter sich gelassen oder es zumindest versucht, damit sie weitermachen und versuchen konnten, den Frieden zu bewahren. Der meiste Schäden wurde repariert und das Leben war so normal wie es ohne dieser ständigen, schwarzen Wolke über unseren Köpfen sein konnte. Auf der Welt gab es wieder Glück und Hoffnung. In mir gab es wieder Glück und Hoffnung, obwohl der Verlust von Charlie uns schwer getroffen hatte. Aber aus diesem Krieg kam keiner ohne Narben. Das war es, was wir alle gemeinsam hatten und es wurde zu dem, was uns ständig daran erinnerte, dass wir mit allen Mitteln versuchen mussten, eine Wiederholung zu verhindern. Alles in allem herrschte ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und des Friedens – dank Harry. Aber das traurigste ist, dass ich von diesem Frieden, den wir gewonnen haben, nichts in Harry sehe.

Als Gegenleistung dafür, dass er ihnen ihr Leben zurückgegeben hat, bekam Harry unglaubliche öffentliche Anerkennung und eine so große Geldbelohnung, dass er ein weiteres Verlies eröffnen musste, um es unterzubringen, und einen inoffiziellen Schlüssel zu fast allem, was er wollte. Niemand konnte ihm etwas verweigern. Wenn er Karten für die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft wollte, würde er die besten Plätze ohne ein einziges Wort bekommen, und das natürlich gratis. Wenn er sich einfach nur einen neuen Umhang kaufen wollte, würde er das Geschäft mit einem Umhang aus dem besten Material verlassen, den er niemals bezahlen müsste. Die Menschen waren bereit, für Harry Potter alles zu tun; er brauchte das Geld nicht einmal. Und wenn der Zaubereiminister nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass er es annahm, hätte er es niemals akzeptiert.

Jeder hätte gewollt, was Harry bekam, außer Harry selbst. Er würde mir sein gesamtes Geld geben, wenn ich es annehmen würde. Tatsächlich hat er angeboten, es meiner ganzen Familie zu geben, damit wir damit machen konnten, was wir wollten. Wir hatten niemals viel Geld, aber wir stimmten als Familie dafür, dass wir das Geld nicht annehmen konnten, besonders, weil wir es nicht brauchen. Harry hat das Geld schließlich auf ein paar Wohltätigkeitsvereine aufgeteilt. Das war genauso das, was ich von ihm erwartet hatte. Ich denke, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass das Geld eine Belastung war. Ich merkte, wie erleichtert er aussah, nachdem er den Großteil des Geldes, das er vom Ministerium bekommen hatte, gespendet hatte – wenn nicht sogar alles.

Alles, was das Ministerium Harry gab, waren bedeutungslose Dinge. Dinge, die er nicht brauchte oder wollte.

Hermine und ich trafen uns eines Nachts und versuchten herauszufinden, was mit Harry los war. Ich weiß, dass er in unserer Gegenwart versucht, der Harry zu sein, den wir kennen. Er war sehr überzeugend, aber Hermine und ich durchschauten ihn genau. Wenn er lächelte, erreichte das Lächeln seine Augen nicht. Wenn er lachte, hörte es sich irgendwie leer an. Wenn wir ihn nicht schon seit Jahren gekannt hätten, wären uns diese kleinen Details niemals aufgefallen, und wir würden dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen.

----- ----- -----

Obwohl es vor über einem Jahr passiert ist kann ich etwas wie das nicht einfach vergessen. Ich denke nicht gerne oder oft darüber nach, aber ich denke, dass es etwas mit Harrys gegenwärtigem Zustand zu tun hat.

Ich konnte Harry aus der Nähe sehen, als er kämpfte, denn ich war die meiste Zeit direkt an seiner Seite. Zuerst war es ein beängstigender und fremder Anblick. Harry war wie eine mächtige Naturgewalt, wenn er kämpfte. Es war, als wäre er ein komplett anderer Mensch geworden; einer, der es ihm möglich machte, sich den schrecklichen Dingen zu stellen, bei denen keiner von uns den Mut hat, ihnen gegenüber zu treten.

Harry war wie ein heller Leuchtturm, der jede Dunkelheit durchdringen konnte. Wenn er eine Schwäche hatte konnte man sie nicht sehen. Falls er jemals Angst hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. All diese Ängste, die wir nicht unterdrücken konnten, schiebt Harry einfach weg und verstaut sie irgendwie in seinen Gedanken. Auf seinem Gesicht lag immer ein entschlossener Ausdruck, egal, wie schlecht die Dinge standen und zu sein schienen. Wenn ich ihn ansah, konnte ich leicht verstehen, warum ihm so viele ihr Leben anvertrauten. Ich konnte aber nie verstehen, woher er seine Kraft hatte.

Er hatte nicht, was die meisten von uns haben – eine liebende Familie und eine normale und sorgenfreie Kindheit. Ich weiß, dass wir für ihn wie eine Familie sind, aber es ist einfach nicht das gleiche. Er hat immer alles alleine geschafft. Seine Eltern waren fort. Sirius war fort. Und trotzdem war er besser als jeder andere.

Ich war immer eifersüchtig auf ihn. Das gebe ich zu. Ich war oft ein Dummkopf, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht eifersüchtig zu sein brauchte. Ich bewundere Harry wirklich. Ich kenne niemanden, der das gleiche wie er schaffen könnte, und ich zweifle, dass es jemand könnte.

Ich war beim letzten Duell dabei. Manche sagen, dass man in einem Kampf seine Emotionen vergessen soll, aber Harry tat das nicht. Er ließ aber nie zu, dass sie ihn kontrollierten. Stattdessen kontrollierte er die Emotionen und benutzte sie zu seinem Vorteil. Ich war ein paar Meter entfernt und ich konnte den Hass in Harrys Magie spüren, während sie um mich herum vibrierte.

Es war nicht diese normale, blinde Wut, die dir in einem Anfall von Unachtsamkeit die Kontrolle über dein klares Denken entreißt. Nein, das war es ganz und gar nicht. Es war nicht die Art von Hass, der wild um sich schlägt und jeden und alles beißt. Es war die Art von Hass, der in Stille gebrannt und sich vermehrt hat, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er kalt und unzerbrechbar wie Metall war. Das Ende dieser Art von Wut war von ihrem langen Aufbau zackig und scharf wie eine alte Rasierklinge. Und weil sie schon so lange darauf gewartet hat, ausbrechen zu können, kann sie es noch ein wenig länger aushalten, um zu berechnen und mit strenger Genauigkeit zu zielen, um einen zerstörerischen Schlag zu treffen, der sein Ziel an der verwundbarsten Stelle und zur besten Zeit trifft.

Die magische Explosion, die von diesem angesammelten Hass, dieser Wut und Angst, und von dieser rohen Magie ausging, die Harry in seinem gesamten Leben gefühlt hat, war so stark, dass sie alles und jeden im Umkreis von den Beinen riss. Kurz darauf erzitterte die Welt wie in einem Erdbeben und ein schrill kreischender Wind zischte um unsere Ohren. Eine starke Macht zerknitterte unsere Kleidung und unsere Haare, als alles von extremer Helligkeit in extreme Dunkelheit umschlug. Dann, wie das Saugen eines riesigen, klaffenden, schwarzen Lochs, stoppte der Wind sein ohrenbetäubendes Schreien und die Welt überkam ihren Schock. Es war vorbei. Niemand hatte genau gesehen, wie es passiert war, außer Harry. Ein paar Tage später wachte Harry im Krankenhaus auf und weigerte sich, irgendjemandem zu sagen, wie er Voldemort getötet hatte.

Die Auroren durchsuchten die Gegend und versuchten, das Chaos zu ordnen. Wo die Explosion stattgefunden hatte sah es genauso aus, wie man es nach einem Schlag von dieser Größe erwarten konnte. Alle Bäume waren geknickt, ihre Wurzeln aus der dunklen Erde gerissen und durch die Luft gewirbelt. Tiefe Löcher waren in den Boden gerissen. Blätter, Äste und Steine waren auf dem Gelände verteilt ... und in dem ganzen Chaos ...

... fanden sie niemals auch nur eine Spur von dem, der vernichtet worden war.

Als sie ihn fragten, bestätigte Harry mit absoluter Überzeugung, dass Voldemort tot war und dass er nie zurückkehren würde. Seit damals hat sich niemand mehr wegen der fehlenden Leiche gewundert. Es gab nichts, das seine Aussage unterstützen oder dagegen sprechen konnte. Mit der Zeit lernte die Menschen, Harrys Worte als die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

----- ----- -----

Harry trat aus dem warmen Kamin und fand sich in der gemütlichen Küche des Fuchsbaus wieder. Mum umarmte ihn sofort und fest, wobei sie fast die Luft aus ihm heraus drückte. Sie hielt ihn dann auf Armeslänge von sich weg, um ihn zu betrachten.

„Oh, Harry, mein Lieber, ich hab dich schon seit _Ewigkeiten_ nicht mehr gesehen! Sieh dich mal an! Du bist so dünn wie ein Zauberstab! Muss daran liegen, dass du kein hausgemachtes Essen mehr bekommst. Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, während ich dir was zum Essen mache."

Bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte wurde er aus der Küche geschoben. Er fand Hermine auf einem der gepolsterten Stühle, wo sie ein Buch las. Sie blickte auf, als er näher kam.

„Hey Harry! Ich bin so froh, dass du kommen konntest", sagte sie und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Hi Hermine. Das würde ich doch nicht verpassen. Happy Birthday", sagte er und gab ihr ein ordentlich eingepacktes Päckchen.

Sie danke ihm, nahm das Geschenk und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Harry, der meine Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte.

„Oh, er ist schon auf dem Weg."

„Noch immer bei der Arbeit?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich behalte ihn nicht ständig im Auge."

„Nun mal langsam, Hermine. So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich hab nur gefragt", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Tschuldigung", sagte Hermine und wurde rot.

Harry lächelte nur.

Ich späte über die Treppe herunter um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war und apparierte aus dem Fuchsbau.

----- ----- -----

_Wessen verdammte Idee war das eigentlich? Oh ja, natürlich von Hermine! Ich sollte das nicht tun. Vergib mir, Harry. Ich mache das nur für dich._

Harrys Haus war nicht allzu groß. Es war normal groß für jemanden, der alleine lebte. Von außen sah es ein wenig alt aus, wie diese Häuser, die noch einen Kerker haben. Ich war erst ein paar Mal drinnen und ich kann an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft.

Ich zog ein Stück Papier mit Hermines ordentlicher Handschrift gemeinsam mit meinem Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Ich sprach einen Zauber ähnlich dem „Alohomora", nur stärker und Harrys Tür öffnete sich sofort und ich schlüpfte hinein. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, in Harrys Haus zu schleichen. Ich konnte mir nur immer wieder sagen, dass es zu Harrys Bestem war. Es half nicht wirklich, mein schuldiges Gewissen zu beruhigen, aber es ließ mich weitergehen.

Harry lebte in einem Haus mit einem Stockwerk und zwei Schlafzimmern, einem Bad, einer Küche und einem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Es gab ein paar Möbel, die verteilt waren, aber absehen davon war es ziemlich leer. Hier gab es kein gemütliches Gefühl wie im Fuchsbau. Währen ich in Harrys Haus stand bekam ich das Gefühl, dass das für ihn kein Zuhause war. Es war nur ein Ort an dem er blieb, weil es nötig war.

Es war nicht so, als wäre ich noch nie hier gewesen, aber jedes Mal wenn ich hier bin, fühle ich mich unwohl. Ich wollte nicht entdeckt werden, falls Hermine ihn nicht lange genug beschäftigen konnte, also sprach ich schnell einen Entdeckungszauber, der darauf ausgerichtet war, Dinge zu finden, die seltsam oder nicht normal waren ...

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, aber als der Zauber funktionierte, fühlte ich sofort, wie er an meinem Zauberstab zog. Ich folgte der Richtung, in die mich die Magie führte. Ich stand vor dem Kleiderschrank in Harrys Schlafzimmer und war komplett verwirrt, als das Ziehen aufhörte.

Der verdammte Zauber funktionierte ni- 

Plötzlich erleuchtete mein Zauberstab in einer seltsamen, blutroten Farbe. Aus dem Nichts formten sich vor mir Wörter.

_**Um das Geheime zu enthüllen, musst du ein Geheimnis enthüllen.**_

Als ich die Nachricht zu Ende gelesen hatte, lösten sich die Buchstaben nacheinander in Luft auf, als würde ein unsichtbarer Wind sie zu Staub blasen. Das war etwas, das ich noch nie gesehen habe. Ich muss ein Geheimnis verraten, um zu sehen, was versteckt ist? Das ist schwierig.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, während ich mir das am wenigsten peinliche Geheimnis überlegte, das ich hatte ... aber warte, wie sollte es wissen, ob ich die Wahrheit sagte. Vielleicht würde eine Lüge genügen.

„Ich war einmal Vegetarier", sagte ich und versuchte, bei der Vorstellung nicht zu lachen.

Nichts geschah. Gut. Ich gebe zu, dass es weder sehr glaubhaft noch ein großes Geheimnis war.

„Ich habe schon Second-Hand Unterwäsche getragen."

Nichts geschah. Okay, ich denke, dass es weiß, wenn ich lüge. Was könnte eigentlich passieren, wenn ich ihm eine Wahrheit sage? Würde es diese Sache irgendjemandem verraten? _Ich habe keine Wahl. Wenn ich es herausfinden will ..._

----- ----- -----

Ich konnte nicht zurück zum Fuchsbau, weil sich nach meiner Entdeckung in mir noch alles drehte ... was ich gesehen hatte. Ich rief den Fuchsbau per Flohpulver um ihnen zu sagen, dass ich nicht kommen konnte und dass ich es gegenüber Hermine am nächsten Tag wieder gutmachen würde. Es war nur eine Entschuldigung. Ich konnte Harry in diesem Moment einfach nicht sehen und ich dachte nicht, dass ich die Kraft finden würde, Hermine zu sagen, was ich gefunden hatte.

Vielleicht reagiere ich nur zu stark. Vielleicht ist es nicht so schlimm.

Aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, warum er es hatte und was er damit anstellte. Meine Vermutungen waren in die richtige Richtung gegangen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr ihn alles mitgenommen hatte. Wir hätten es wissen sollen. _Ich_ hätte es wissen sollen. Hätte ihm irgendwie helfen sollen. Aber wir nahmen alle an, dass er gut damit klarkam, weil er immer so gefasst war, wenn wir ihn trafen.

Welche unglaublichen Dummköpfe waren wir doch!

_Es tut mir so Leid, Harry._

----- ----- -----

„Hermine, hör auf zu zappeln! Das macht mich noch wahnsinnig!", sagte ich gereizt.

Sie hörte auf zu zappeln, warf mir dafür aber einen ihrer feurigsten Blicke zu.

„Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich zapple! Du bist nicht sofort zurückgekommen, wie du vorher gesagt hast und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich brauchte etwas Zeit! Vielleicht hättest du besser gehen sollen! Ich wüsste gerne, wie du darauf regieren würdest", sagte ich und senkte die Stimme.

Ich dachte wieder darüber nach und konnte das leichte Zittern in meiner Stimme hören. Sie musste es auch bemerkt haben, denn ihre Miene wurde sofort weicher, während sorgenvolle Falten erschienen. Sie legte eine offenbar als Trost gedachte Hand auf meinen Schulter, aber es nützte nichts. Mein Magen fühlte sich krank an und ich wusste, dass ich es irgendjemandem sagen musste.

„Hermine, ich hab einen Kerker unter Harrys Haus gefunden und – ", ich zögerte.

Sie sagte nichts, sondern bedeutete mir, dass ich fortfahren sollte.

„Ich hab herausgefunden, dass Harry die ganze Zeit ..."

----- ----- -----

Er war erschöpft. Lächeln, wenn man nicht wirklich lächeln wollte, war ein anstrengender Job. Er war bereits von der Arbeit so extrem erschöpft gewesen, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er bei Hermines Geburtstagsfeier überzeugend glücklich gewirkt hatte. Er war froh, dass Ron nicht gekommen war. Er bekam mit der Zeit das Gefühl, dass Ron ihn wegen irgendetwas verdächtigte. Obwohl er sicher war, dass Ron nichts _davon_ wusste.

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. Er lies die Schuhe fallen und zog sich bequemere Klamotten an, bevor er wieder aufstand und zum geheimen Eingang seines versteckten Kerkers ging, wie er es jeden Abend tat.

„Ich bereue es nicht, ihn getötet zu haben."

Auf seine Worte hin formte sich eine Treppe im Boden und streckte sich nach unten in die unterirdische Kammer. Er ging die Stufen hinunter und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er es tat, aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht aufhören konnte. Als er den Fuß der Treppe erreichte und davon weg trat, bewegte sich die Struktur wieder nach oben und verschmolz mit der Decke der Kammer, wodurch sie sich verschloss und keinen Hinweis auf den vor ein paar Momenten noch vorhandenen Eingang hinterließ.

Harry wandte sich in eine andere Richtung. Er hob den Zauberstab und wedelte damit. Eine der Steinwände versank im Boden und eine gläserne Wand erschien, hinter der ein weiterer Raum war. In diesem Raum lag jemand mit dem Gesicht nach oben auf dem Boden. Die Augen des Mannes waren weit geöffnet und in ihnen war ein unnatürliches rotes Glimmen zu sehen. Das Gesicht des Fremden war sehr blass und seine unangenehme Miene wurde durch ein düsteres und hässliches Schnarren verstärkt, das auf seinen trockenen und toten Lippen lag. Ein fauler und ekliger Geruch drang zu Harrys Seite der Glaswand, aber er beachtete ihn nicht.

Stattdessen beschwor er einen Flasche mit dem stärksten, alkoholischen Drink herauf, den er kannte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der in der Kammer war. Wenn er auf diesem Stuhl saß, hatte er gute Sicht auf seinen Gefangenen. Auf seinen toten Gefangenen.

Harry nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und fühlte das vertraute Brennen in seinem Hals. Sofort fühlte er sich viel unbeschwerter.

Seine Augen wandten sich dem Körper zu. Dem Körper des Mannes, den er getötet hatte.

Dem Körper von niemand geringerem als Lord Voldemort.

----- ----- -----

Ich hörte, wie sie laut nach Luft schnappte, nachdem ich ihr gesagt hatte, was ich gesehen hatte. Sofort fühlte ich mich körperlich und geistig wieder krank. Ich lief schnell ins Badezimmer, wo sich mein Magen zum dritten Mal seit der letzten Nacht in die Toilettenschüssel entleerte. Ich wusste, dass mein Gesicht entweder käseweiß oder kränklich grün war. Als ich merkte, dass nichts mehr zum entleeren übrig war, half mir Hermine zurück in mein Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Zum Glück war sonst niemand zu Hause.

Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und versuchte, meinen Magen zu beruhigen, bevor ich Hermine ansah. Sie nahm das besser auf, als ich gedacht hatte. Obwohl sie genauso blass aussah wie ich. Wir saßen eine Weile still da. Ich versuchte, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, während sie alles auf sich einwirken ließ. Endlich sprach Hermine; sie versuchte zu verstehen, was wir herausgefunden hatten.

„Warum würde Harry so etwas machen? Warum würde er Voldemorts Leiche unter seinem Haus aufheben?"

Ich sah, wie sie bei diesem Gedanken zitterte. Ich wünschte ich wüsste, warum Harry es machte. Ich hätte gedacht, dass er den Krieg vergessen wollte und nicht dauernd daran denken, nachdem alles vorbei war. Es macht keinen Sinn.

Es macht keinen.

----- ----- -----

Harry war im Moment ziemlich betrunken. Er saß wankend auf seinem Stuhl und fiel fast auf den Boden. Er sah die Leiche immer und immer wieder an. Dieses Gesicht, das ihn jahrelang verfolgt hatte. In seinem betrunkenen Zustand hätte er im liebsten gelacht. Über diesen entstellten und leblosen Körper dieses Mannes, der ihn hatte umbringen wollen.

Ha! Er wollte mich umbringen? Sieh, wie weit du gekommen bist! 

Harry nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden änderte sich seine Miene von bitterem Lachen zu extremem Ernst.

_Er war es, der meine Eltern ermordet hat. Sirius! Er hat es verdient. Ich habe nichts falsches gemacht. Das habe ich nicht! Ich wollte ihn nicht töten, aber ich wollte – ich wollte ihn tot sehen. Nein! Ich wollte nicht – ER hat mich gezwungen! Er hat mich gezwungen, ihn zu hassen. Mich gezwungen, ihn tot zu wollen. Hat die Prophezeiung gezwungen, sich zu erfüllen ... mir das Leben auferlegt, das ich jetzt führe. Ich hasse ihn. Ich **hasse **ihn. **ICH HASSE IHN.**_

Tränen traten ihn Harrys Augen, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Niemand sonst war hier. Er war ganz alleine. Es war egal, solange es niemand anderer sah.

Er stellte die Flasche auf den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn, als nichts herauskam. Er sah sich fünf Minuten lang verwirrt um, bis er seinen Zauberstab entdeckte, der direkt neben seinem Stuhl auf dem Boden lag. Er streckte die Hand nach seinem Zauberstab aus, damit er eine weitere Flasche heraufbeschwören konnte, landete aber schließlich schmerzhaft am Boden auf seinem Rücken.

Harry lag eine Weile still da, während sein Rücken schmerzte und sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte.

_Verdammt, mein Rücken schmerzt! Ha. Ha. AH! So hell hier drin ... ich brauche was zum Trinken ... nachdem sich nicht mehr alles dreht ..._

----- ----- -----

Nachdem wir uns stundenlang die Köpfe wegen einer plausiblen Erklärung zerbrochen hatten, entschieden wir, dass wir stattdessen nach Harry suchen würden. Wir würden ihm sagen, dass wir genau wussten, dass er Voldemorts Leiche in seinem Haus versteckte. Wir würden eine Antwort von ihm bekommen. Aber als wir am späten Nachmittag zu seinem Haus kamen, war Harry nicht da.

Ich wollte nicht wieder nach unten gehen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er dort sein würde. Ich hatte Recht. Wir fanden Harry dort bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Wir brachten ihn in sein Zimmer und ließen ihn auf dem Bett. Dann setzten wir uns auf das Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer und warteten darauf, dass er aufwachte. Ich wusste, dass wir ihn auch einfach wecken könnten, aber wir waren beide noch nicht bereit, Harry wegen seinem Geheimnis zu konfrontieren.

Hermine und ich dösten schließlich unruhig ein, weil wir beide von der letzten schlaflosen Nacht erschöpft waren. Als wir endlich aufwachten war es bereits nach Mitternacht. Ich setzte mich schnell auf, aber ich fand keinen Hinweis darauf, dass Harry aufgewacht war. Während wir geschlafen hatten, war Hermines Kopf auf meinen Schoß gefallen. Ich hob ihn vorsichtig hoch, damit ich aufstehen konnte. Ich ging in Harrys Zimmer und war überrascht zu sehen, dass er aufrecht auf dem Bett saß. Er muss mich gehört haben, denn er wandte seinen Blick langsam von seinem Fenster und richtete ihn auf mich.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren konnte ich alles in diesen grünen Augen sehen und glaubt mir, es gab viel zu sehen. Er hatte endlich seine Vorsicht fallen lassen und diesmal war es ihm egal, dass er seine Gefühle nicht verbarg. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich den Blick abwenden oder einfach weiter schauen sollte, denn ich sah so viele verschiedene Emotionen zur gleichen Zeit, dass es unmöglich war, sie alle zu entdecken oder zu benennen. Ich wusste jedoch mit Sicherheit, dass er wusste, dass wir seinen Kerker gefunden hatten.

Harrys bester Freund zu sein war noch nie so schwierig gewesen. Keiner von uns wusste, wo wir beginnen oder was wir sagen sollten.

Das Problem wurde gelöst als Hermine in der Tür erschien. Ich denke nicht, dass Harry bereit war, darüber zu reden, aber Hermine dachte offensichtlich, dass dieser Zeitpunkt so gut wie jeder andere war. Ich stimmte ihr zu. Es ist egal, wann dieses Gespräch stattfindet, es würde immer unangenehm sein.

„Ich denke du weißt, warum wir hier sind, Harry", sagte sie ohne Umschweife.

Ihr Mut beeindruckte mich. Als Harry zusammenzuckte wusste ich, was ich zu sagen hatte. Harry ist immer für mich da gewesen. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, mich zu revanchieren.

„Wir werden dich nicht beurteilen. Wir wollen nur wissen, warum du dir das immer antust. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile."

Hermine unterbrach mich.

„Denk nicht mal für eine Sekunde, dass uns deine Schauspielerei zum Narren gehalten hat. Das Lächeln, das du uns immer schenkst? Ich will es nie wieder sehen. Wenn du keinen Grund hast, zu lächeln, dann lass es einfach. Wir sind deine Freunde, Harry. Du kannst dich gegenüber der Welt soviel verstellen wie du willst, aber wir werden uns mit nichts anderem als der Wahrheit zufrieden geben."

„Ja Harry. Wir sind keine Fremden. Wir kennen uns schon seit Jahren. Egal, welche Sorgen du hast, die haben wir auch. Du musst aufhören zu vergessen, dass du nicht alleine bist. Hermine und ich, wir gehen nirgendwo hin."

„Bitte, Harry. Sag uns warum du das tun musstest."

„Wir versprechen, dass wir nicht angeekelt weglaufen werden, egal, was du uns erzählst", sagte ich und wusste sofort, dass ich Harrys Zögern direkt getroffen hatte.

Ich konnte genau sehen, wie sehr Hermine Harry in diesem Moment berühren wollte. Aber wir beiden wussten, wenn wir ihn jetzt berührten, würden all unsere Bemühungen zunichte gemacht. Also warfen wir ihm aufmunternde Blicke zu und pressten nicht weiter nach Antworten.

„Ich weiß nicht wirklich, warum ich es getan habe. Warum ich ihn mitgenommen habe", begann Harry.

Ich wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, aber Hermine stieß mich an. Harry sah uns nicht an. Er starrte auf den Boden, während er redete.

„Ich hab es einfach getan. Während wir uns duellierten gab es einen Moment als ich wusste, dass der Krieg gleich zu Ende sein würde. Ich fühlte, wie die Magie in mir pulsierte und mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Bevor ich es wusste fühlte ich, wie alles, was ich je für Voldemort gefühlt hatte, mich füllte. Die Gefühle, die ich hatte, hatten achtzehn Jahre lang gebrodelt. Ich hab sie so lange unterdrückt und sie haben diesen Moment als den gewählt, in dem sie nicht mehr unterdrückt sein wollten. Ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Ich wollte es auch nicht. Hass ist ein mächtiges Gefühl. Meiner war so stark; er hätte mich in eine Million Stücke gerissen, hätte ich ihn nicht kontrolliert. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht länger in mir tragen konnte, also wollte ich ihn zu meinem Vorteil nutzen. Ich versuchte, meine Wut in meine Magie zu konzentrieren, damit Voldemort all den Hass fühlen würde, wenn er aus mir brach. Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht stark genug sein würde, um ihn zu töten."

„Unsere Magie ist sehr oft an unsere Emotionen gebunden. Du hast sie wirklich gut verwendet, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man so viele negative Gefühle haben kann", sagte Hermine.

„Ich auch nicht. Ich hab es aber gefühlt. Ich habe einen Teil deines Hasses und deiner Wut vor der Explosion gefühlt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn das auf einen gerichtet ist."

„Also, was ist dann passiert?"

Harry seufzte und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er die Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte, die durch das Reden entstanden. Dieser Hass war noch immer da, aber er war nicht mehr so stark.

„Dann habe ich ihn getötet. Ich kann mich nicht an die Details erinnern, aber alles, was ich je für ihn gefühlt hatte, sprudelte aus meinem Zauberstab heraus. Er konnte nicht weglaufen und meine Magie schoss durch alle Schilde, die er heraufbeschwor und tötete ihn schließlich. Während ihr alle vom Licht und der Dunkelheit geblendet wart, hab ich alles klar gesehen. Ich hab gesehen, wie er von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. Ich habe gesehen, wie er gezittert hat, als der Zauber in jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers, Geistes und seiner Seele vorgedrungen ist. Dann hab ich gesehen, wie er zusammengebrochen ist. Leblos auf den Boden", sagte Harry und seine Stimme hörte sich seltsam abgeschlossen an.

„Oh, Harry ...", sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harry fuhr fort als hätte Hermine nichts gesagt. Ich denke er wusste, wenn er jetzt aufhören würde, wäre er nicht in der Lage, uns alles zu sagen.

„Die Erkenntnis, dass ich jemanden getötet hatte, traf mich nicht. Zumindest nicht sofort. Er war nicht einfach irgendjemand. Er war es, der meine Eltern ermordet hat. Er war auch der Grund, warum Sirius nicht mehr da war. Er hat mir so viele Menschen genommen, die ich geliebt habe. In diesem Moment fühlte ich gar nichts. Ich wusste nur, dass es etwas war, das ich tun musste. Etwas, das erledigt werden musste. Aber dieses neutrale Gefühl dauerte nicht lange. Ich habe nie zuvor jemanden umgebracht. Obwohl ich schon lange gewusst hatte, dass ich es würde tun müssen, fühlte ich mich um nichts besser. Er hatte so viele Leben ruiniert und hat meines zur Hölle gemacht. Aber was ich hatte machen müssen, war das Letzte gewesen. Er hatte mich zu einem Mörder gemacht, wie er es war. Ich hatte geschworen, dass ich nie wie er sein würde, aber ich hatte niemals eine Wahl. Ich hatte nie eine Chance. Ich will kein Mörder sein. Das wollte ich nie."

Inzwischen war Harrys Stimme schon lange nicht mehr ruhig und kontrolliert. Ich wusste, dass Harry alles versuchte, um nicht zusammen zu brechen. Immerhin nicht, bevor alles geklärt war.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine Flasche mit Likör. Es war gerade genug, um ihn für eine Weile aufrecht zu halten, aber nicht betrunken zu machen.

„Ich wusste, dass sein Blut für immer an meinen Händen sein würde. An meinem Zauberstab. Ich hasste ihn sogar noch mehr. Alles, was ich fühlte, verwirrte sich in meinem Kopf und bevor mein Geist verarbeiten konnte, was geschehen war, verschwand sein Körper und tauchte in meinem Haus auf. Als die Auroren kamen, war ich zu erstarrt und taub um ihnen Antworten zu geben. Und als ich mich endlich zu schwach zum aufrecht Stehen und wach sein fühlte, gab ich meiner Erschöpfung nach. Als ich wieder wach wurde und die Menschen begannen, mich zu fragen, ob ich sicher war, dass Voldemort tot war, konnte ich nur mit: ‚Ja, ich bin sicher' antworten. Nach allem, was ich durchgemacht hatte, war es für ihn besser, wenn er _wirklich _tot war. Ich hab versucht, mich selbst zu überzeugen ... dass es endlich vorbei war und dass ich gesehen habe, wie er gestorben ist. Aber in meinem Kopf war dieser nagende Zweifel, der nicht verschwinden wollte. Ich hatte Angst, dass es nicht vorbei war. Dass Voldemorts Tod nur ein Teil meiner Fantasie gewesen war. Ich konnte das nicht noch einmal durchmachen."

Harry hob mit zitternder Hand das Glas und trank. Er sah uns nicht an. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Blick, der in die Ferne sah, als würde er tatsächlich alles erleben, was er uns erzählte.

„Als sie mich endlich aus dem St. Mungos entließen ging ich zurück nach Hause und wünschte, ich wäre noch bewusstlos. In jedem Moment, in dem ich nicht beschäftigt war, dachte ich über das nach, was ich getan hatte. Ich habe so viel darüber nachgedacht, dass es fast ist, als würde ich mich an einen Traum erinnern. Manchmal waren die Details verschwommen. Manchmal waren sie glasklar. Dann fand ich die Kammer. Ich habe sie nicht gebaut. Sie war einfach da. Als ich herausfand, was darin war, konnte ich nicht mehr daran zweifeln, dass es passiert war. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich jeden Tag daran erinnert werden. Ich habe angefangen, immer zu ihm nach unten zu gehen, um diesen ängstlichen Zweifel zu löschen, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Ich habe die ganze Zeit Angst und wenn ich ohne diesen Zweifel dort unten bin, ekelt mich das, was ich getan habe, an. Und ich werde schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass es wahr ist. Dass ich ein Mörder bin. Ich weiß nicht, was besser ist. Daran zu zweifeln, ob ich ein Mörder bin, oder zu wissen, dass es vorbei ist und ich jemanden getötet habe."

Ich war sprachlos. Ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, dass es so schlimm sein könnte. Er hatte das ein ganzes Jahr lang für sich behalten ... endlich sah er so aus, wie er sich fühlte. Harry war durcheinander. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Ich sah Hermine an, die nicht aufgehört hatte zu weinen, während Harry redete. Ich fühlte, wie meine eigenen Augen nass wurden. Wegen dem Schmerz und der Sorgen, die Harry fühlte. Wie haben später herausgefunden, dass Harry unbewusst Voldemorts Körper zu seinem Haus transportiert hat. Ich war auf mich selbst wütend. Wir hätten das früher machen sollen. Warum habe ich ihn nie gefragt und versucht, etwas herauszufinden, sobald ich gemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war?

Ich bemerkte nicht, dass Hermine endlich zu weinen aufgehört hatte. Dann sah ich Harry an, der auf dem Bett saß und schlimmer als je zuvor aussah.

_Was machen wir hier? Er hat uns gerade alles erzählt und wir sitzen nur hier. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass er uns anekelt oder so was!_

Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, stand Hermine vom Boden auf und überraschte Harry, indem sie die Arme um ihn legte und ihn umarmte. Harry erstarrte sofort – nach so langer Zeit hat er sich immer noch nicht an Zuneigung gewöhnt. Hermine ließ mit einer Hand los und winkte mir zu, damit ich mich der Umarmung anschließen konnte. Das tat ich. Es war nicht nur eine Umarmung. Es war eine, die ihm sagte: egal, was passiert, wir sind da. Wir würden es gut machen, dass wir zuvor nicht für ihn dagewesen sind.

Ich denke, dass Harry endlich merkte, dass wir ihn sobald nicht verlassen oder irgendwo hingehen würde, als wir nach einer Weile noch nicht losgelassen hatten. Er entspannte sich langsam und umarmte uns unbeholfen. Bevor wir wussten, was geschah, wurde sein Körper von leisem Schluchzen geschüttelt, das schon längst überfällig war. Er war ganz still, während er weinte, genau wie wir, während wir ihn hielten.

----- ----- -----

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wir er nach allem noch der gleiche Harry wie vorher sein konnte. Wie war das möglich? Es stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht möglich war. Er konnte nur sehr gut verbergen, was er fühlte.

Ich bin immer ein wenig ein Dummkopf, das sagt zumindest Hermine. Oft, das muss ich hinzufügen. Ich war ein verdammter Dummkopf gewesen, weil ich nicht gemerkt hatte, was Harry ein Jahr lang durchgestanden hatte. Wir waren alle Dummköpfe. Nur Mum vielleicht nicht.

Sie hatte die richtige Idee. Sie war die einzige, die vorgeschlagen hatte, dass Harry zu einem Experten gehen sollte. Natürlich hat Harry mit einer seiner abgenutzten Antworten reagiert.

„Mir geht's gut."

Ironisch, nicht wahr? Harry ging es alles _andere_ außer gut.

Unser größter Fehler war manchmal, dass wir vergessen haben, dass Harry ein Mensch genau wie wir ist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harrys Helden Identität genau uns von allen Menschen täuschen würde. Egal, wie stark er auf der Oberfläche zu sein scheint, er war nicht gegen alles immun. Er war nicht der unbesiegbare Harry Potter, von dem jeder glaubte, dass er es war. Er war Harry. Nur Harry.

Daran mussten wir uns erinnern.

ENDE


End file.
